


Elijah's Cup

by Taskir



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Pesach | Passover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskir/pseuds/Taskir
Summary: Originally written 2006.





	Elijah's Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2006.

Nothing ever comes from this. You ask the questions, drink the wine, open the door to no one.

Things around you, outside of you, everything is different. But the questions are the same, the wine still too dry, and the horseradish burns your nose.

You want change, but it never touches you, and seemingly never will.

You stand and open the door for the prophet, wind rushing in and blowing out candles. 

Blue eyes staring back instead of darkness, and you allow him inside.

He drains the wine from Elijah's cup and smiles. You understand liberation, and smile back.

Things will change.

_Dayenu._


End file.
